Busted
by Dominique A.D.C.P
Summary: "Hanabi? What in the world are you doing in the my room with Konohamaru half-naked?"  Uh oh...Busted  Knohamaru x Hanabi oneshot


I do not own Naruto, people.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga's pale eyes zeroed in on the two couple in her room.

"Hanabi? What in the world are you doing in the my room with Konohamaru half-naked?" She was too shocked to stutter.

Hanabi Hyuuga and Konohamaru Sarutobi looked up from each other to meet a stunned jounin's eyes. They looked at each other, flushed, and immediately sprang apart.

"Uh…H-h-hina-nee, w-we were…uhhmm-" Hinabi looked at her feet, her whole face beet red. Her blush made her look more like Hinata at every shade.

Hinata didn't change, she was still processing the very compromising position. The image of Konohamaru on top of Hanabi without his shirt on was suprising since they were practically at each other's throat every time their team met up.

"We were trying to get the letters Naruto-nii was sending you but we got in trouble with my shirt and…uhmm…" Konohamaru blurted out, but grinned sheepishly as he met Hanabi's glare.

Hinata finally snapped out of her trance and glared daggers at them. "What! I have no idea what you baka's are talking about!" She hissed quietly, as she locked the door with a silent click.

Hanabi cringed as she heard her sister hiss. _**Damn it to hell! This is all your fault, you ass! Konohamaru Sarutobi, I swear I will juuken your hind all the way to the Wave Country and grill you and that stupid smile of yours. If you hadn't dared me to take the letters away, my nee-chan would never have seen me in this awful situation. Now she's probably thinking that I'm a horrible imouto. Arghh, you baka! **_

Konohamaru meanwhile was wincing slightly at the aura of the girl next to him. _**Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm dead meat. Damn it, why can't I like a gentle girl, and not a prideful Hyuuga. Damn you, nii. I thought stuff like this would work. That truth or dare was totally not at all helpful! I swear, next time I see you nii, I will torture you!**_

Hinata sighed and looked at them_. __**No point hiding the truth from them when they already know it. Naruto-kun, I'm sure you're the one who told them. **_

"Well, we know Naruto-nii has been sending you secret letters and well, we were playing truth or dare and…" Konohamaru trailed off as Hinabi lost it.

"You dork! How the hell did you become a ninja? You have no idea how people tease me because I like a immature, stupid, not at all bright, ass! You know how I look up to my sister and then you go and say something to make me look like a-a-a-a nosy annoying extra luggage! You-you-you imbecile!" She screamed it all in one breath and broke into sobs.

Konohamaru's eyes widen and was about to hold her when she slapped his hand away and turned around from her audience.

Konohamaru looked at her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry for being an idiot. I-I didn't mean it. I thought you liked guys telling the truth. I only did what I thought was right…I'm sorry." He sped out of the room.

Hinata stood there for a minute and then looked at Hinabi who had her arms around her, hugging herself.

"You know, I don't think you're a nosy annoying extra luggage." Hinata said putting an arm around Hanabi's shoulders, guiding her gently on the bed.

"Really?" She hiccupped, as she sat down and putting her head on Hinata's shoulder.

"Yes, really." They both sat in silence. Then after a few more minutes, she got up and held out her hand to Hanabi. "I believe you owe someone an apology."

Hanabi took her hand and jumped up, "Oh, no! Konohamaru! I bet he hates me now." She panicked, her face full of worry.

Hinata laughed, "Don't be too tough on yourself, imouto. He's a lot like Naruto-kun, other than being dense, he easily forgives. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go, and don't go in Neji's room or let him catch you." Hinata lead her out the room.

"Oh he won't, he's too busy f-oomph," Hinata had covered her mouth.

"What he and Tenten does stay in this house, kay." She removed her hand.

"Yes, nee-chan." She ran out the house and into Konohamaru's training ground. She focused her chakra into her feet to go quicker, but to her disappointment, he wasn't there.

She stopped in the middle of his team's training groung and racked her brain, trying to figure out where in the world the Third's idiotic grandson would be. Then as if magically, it came to her. The memory of when they were spying on nee-chan and Naruto-baka at the waterfalls.

She immediately ran towards it, knocking down a pink-haired woman. Wait, pink-haired? Her steps faltered, "Sorry, Sakura-nee." She continued running.

The pink-haired medic smirked. She got up, remembering the girl's older sister, doing the exact same thing she was doing now.

_Flashback_

_Something rammed her side, effectively knocking her down. _

"_Sorry, Sakura-chan." A blue violet-haired figure blurred away from her, turning left, toward the waterfall. _

"_Hinata-chan…" _

_End of Flashback_

Sakura sighed, rubbing her side. _**Thank goodness they don't have another sibling. Their body was as hard as steel, maybe even harder. I told them they need to stop ramming into people. If I was a civilian, I would have been in a coma. They must have been playing truth or dare. Hinata…yep. No doubt she told Naruto to tell Konohamaru that.**_

With that, Sakura continued her walk home.

Meanwhile, Hanabi was already at the waterfall. She froze when she saw a figure throwing rocks across the water.

"I know your there, Hanabi."

Hanabi flinched. Konohamaru's voice was lifeless. "Sorry, I was being mean."

Konohamaru turned, his eyes slightly shocked, "But you didn't do anything, I was the one being a jerk, why are you apologizing?"

"I-I didn't mean anything I said. I was just scared that nee-chan would think wrong of me, I swear I didn't mean any of the things that came out of my mouth." Hanabi hung her head low.

For a moment, she was greeted by silence.

"Are you sure? You sure you didn't mean EVERYTHING?" Hanabi was sure he was teasing her now.

"…" She didn't answer as she sat next to him.

"Come on, are you sure you didn't mean it?"

"It?"

"You said you liked me. Did you mean that?"

Hanabi flushed, "Uhhmm…" She lowered her head and whispered something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Konohamaru smirked, gently lifting her chin up, so that he could see her beautiful eyes.

Her face was still flushed as she said, "It's true. I-I-I l-love y-you."

"Much better." With that, he kissed her.

When they separated, Konoharu grinned. "Let's go tease Naruto-nii."

Hanabi smiled, and they stood up and searched for poor Naruto.

"What are we gonna tease him about, Konohamaru-kun?" Hinabi asked as she took his hand.

"Your sister…" Konohamaru smirked as he saw his target, chowing down another bowl of ramen.

* * *

Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Please. Oh, and if you notice that Hanabi's name was spelled wrong on one line, I did that on purpose.


End file.
